


Together Till The End

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, First Kiss, Growing Old Together, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Till Death Do Us Part, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are exhausted.They've been through a lot together.And the end is near.Together is a promise they made to each other and it's not one easily broken.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Together Till The End

It’s a cold winter’s morning on Sanctum and Clarke’s bones ache and she is exhausted in a way that she has not been in years.  
She doesn’t think she can get out of bed.  
But none of that matters because Bellamy is there with her.

It's amazing how they have been sharing a bed, a life together for so many years and yet waking up to each other never gets old.  
This is her favorite part of the day, the two of them in bed as the sun rises.  
No one to bother them.  
There is no rush to get out of bed because someone needs someone.  
These days, they aren’t needed anymore.

It’s peaceful, just the two of them, in their home, curled up together in their bed wrapped under blankets.  
His arm around her, keeping her safe from the world even when there hasn't been a threat in years.  
She nuzzles his check and presses a kiss there before she pulls away, not wanting for him to wake up just yet.  
Her eyes take him in, the freckles on his face that will forever remind her of the stars on Earth, the furrow between his eyebrows that disappears when he sleeps, the parting on his lips, the soft snores coming from him.  
The grays in his beard and his hair.  
Clarke was happy that he had not lost his curls as they had gotten older.  
He looks young when he sleeps as young as someone as old as they are can look at least.  
It's hard to believe that it's been almost sixty years since the first time they had collapsed into bed together.

* * *

They had been looking for each other on the field, the battle of Sanctum over.  
Madi had found her and Clarke could see that some of her people were alive (and of course she cared about them) but she could not see him.  
She hugged Madi tightly as she scanned the field looking for him.  
He could not be dead.  
He could not have left her.  
He’s her heart.  
She needs him.

He could not be dead.  
The world can not be so cruel as to take him away from her the second they finally get peace.  


But then she sees him.  
He was scanning the field, frantically, looking for something.  
For someone.  
For her.  
Their eyes meet and then he started running.  
They meet in the middle, his hand cupping her face as he kisses her hard and frantically. She kissed him back just as eager.  
His hands cradle her face and hers slide up his arms until she can tug on the soft curls on the back of his neck. His beard scratches her skin but his lips are soft and her heart is beating fast.  
This kiss was a hundred and thirty years in the making.  
In that month the world could have ended, the enemy could have come back to life and she would not have cared.  
She was kissing Bellamy Blake.  
Bellamy was kissing her.  
It felt like coming home.  
He pulled away from her his hands cupping her face, his thumb brushing her cheeks and Clarke's arms drifted down to his arms as he looks at her with wonderment in his eyes. The way he looks at her-like he never wants to stop looking at her, she likes the only thing to exist- makes her want to kiss him.  
So she does.  
She wraps her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair, rising to her toes.  
She has spent a hundred and thirty years without him, she refuses to spend any more time apart.  
He kisses her back, this time slowly, his hands going from her face to her hips pulling her close. His hand span across her back and for the first time in her life Clarke feels small, but not in a bad way, in a way that reassures her that Bellamy can and always will protect her. His hands which are full of blood (just like hers) are touching her softly like she will break.  
His beard burns her skin but it feels good.  
Suddenly she thinks about the beard in between her legs and she's aware that he is pressed against her and a heat starts low in her belly.  
She pulls away and he looks at her, his eyes dark.  
"I need you, Bellamy.”  


He is about to respond when they hear their names and they turn to see people- Murphy, Emori, Gaia, Raven, Echo, Octavia, Miller, Gabriel, Indra coming towards them.  
Clarke and Bellamy exchange looks.  
Their friends, their people will come to them and they might ask them to lead, they might ask them to make decisions.  
And they might do all of that, but not today, not now.  
Right now they want to be selfish.  
It’s been a hundred and thirty years.  
They have been a hundred and thirty years in the making.  
“Let’s just run.”  
Clarke reaches for his hand.  
“Let’s just run away together, just for a little bit”  
He thinks back to their time on earth, them sitting under a tree.  
He smiles, softly his thumb rubbing over her wrist.  
“Together?”  
“Together.”  
And with that they both took off, the feet taking in a different direction from the others.  
They can hear people crying out for them.  
Madi laughs.  
She had heard the stories.  
She has seen the kiss.  
They were not going to be seeing Bellamy or Clarke for awhile.  
It doesn't matter that Bellamy's knee hurt or that Clarke's side hurt, they felt alive, more alive than they had felt in a long time.  


They hop onto one of Gabriel's motorcycles and Clarke is highly aware of Bellamy behind her, arms holding her tightly, his breath on the back of her neck.  
As soon as they get back, she doesn't even get a chance to get off the bike before he kisses her. His fingers running through her hair, body slotted in-between her legs.  
The bike falls as they scramble up to her room.  
They slam the door closed behind them.  
Both were tired and now ear from fighting but no one of that mattered, they had waited about a hundred and thirty years for each other, they could not wait for a second more.  


* * *

He presses her against the door, her fingers removing her jacket as he kisses her neck. His jacket falls to the floor and he pulls away to tug off her jacket and her shirt.  
His eyes widen a bit when he sees her in her bra.  
"God."  
He kisses her, his hands going to unfasten her bra.  
He takes them in his hands.  
"I thought about these princesses."  
She shivers and lets her hand drift to his ass.  
"Well, I thought about this."  
He grins.  
"Is that why you were always taking things from me?"  
She nips at his jaw, squeezing his ass.  
"What's yours is mine. This is mine."  
She squeezes him and he laughs as he steers her to the bed.  


She falls back, pulling him onto top of her and he braces himself above her.  
Her hands slip under his shirt and he shivers at the feeling of her cold fingers. He kisses her collarbone making his way down to her breast and Clarke arches her back as he wraps his mouth around her nipple.  
He pulls away to kick off his boot and pulls off hsi shirt and kneels down to remove Clarke's boots as she sits up. She runs a hand through his hair as he presses a kiss to her ankle, where the scar from Madi leading her into a bear trap is.  
He pulls her up so she can pull off her pants and Clarke watches as Bellamy removes his.  
He eyes her hungrily.  
"I wanna taste you."  
Clarke's eyes flutter and she's pretty sure Bellamy can smell how wet she is and she wants nothing more than to feel his beard in between her legs, to watch him eat her out, but she wants him on top of her more.  
"Another time. I really want you on top of me."  
His eyes soften a bit at her request as he kisses her softly, squeezing her hips before he lets her go.  
Clarke climbs onto the bed and he kisses her as he slides in slowly. She lets out a low moan and he buries his head into the crook of her neck and lets out a soft huff.  
Her fingers dig into his skin and he presses a kiss to her shoulder, letting her get used to his size.  
"I thought about this a lot."  
"Me too."  
He moves slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her but Clarke isn't having it.  
She thrust her hips to meet his urging him to go faster.  
He hitches a leg around his waist and mutter princess into his skin and her nails leave marks down his back, his name on her lips.  
She's not surprised that Bellamy likes to talk but she is surprised at how much she enjoys hearing him talk to her and how vocal she is.  
She's not worried about anyone hearing them, or the thing they are saying.  
All that matters is that this is them.  
Bellamy and Clarke.  
Together at last.  
He mutters an "I love you" and he moans as Clarke tightens around him, coming with a loud cry and he follows her over the edge.  
Her fingers tap on his back and he pulls out of her.  
_I love you_  
She turns to kiss him lazily before she moves to be on top of him.  
She pauses as she looks at him look at her.  
The way he looks at her brings tears to her eyes and he sits up almost instantly, his arms wrapping around her.  
She's crying and she can feel his tears hit her skin.  
"I can't lose you again."  
"I can't lose you."  
"I love you, I have loved you for so long, I called you every day for six years."  
"I know, Madi told me. I was wrong to call it pathetic."  
She laughs and he pulls away to brush away her tears.  
"I love you so much that I refused to let you die, Clarke. I'm not losing you ever again."  
She kisses him and she can feel him smile which makes her smile which makes kissing hard.  


He is hers and she is his.  
They belong to each other.  
As the sun began to set, it filters through the curtain and he pulls her closer into his arms, nuzzling her hair.  
“So what now princess?”  
A soft smile appeared on her face and she turns to press a kiss to his jaw.  
“Whatever we want.”  
He laughs.  
It's hard to believe how long ago that was.  
And it's hard to believe how much they have grown.  
He raises her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.  
“And if I want you?”  
His voice is soft as he whispers the words.  
Clarke intertwines their fingers and places it over her heart, so he can feel the steady beating.  
“Then you have me. I have always been yours. Its always been you.”  
He presses a kiss to her forehead and moves their hands to his heart.  
“This has always been yours.”  
Clarke can't help the soft smile that appears on her lips she lets out a small yawn.  
They drift to sleep.  
When they wake up, there is breakfast outside the door and they lounge on the bed, eating breakfast.  
Bellamy in the morning light is stunning and Clarke has the urge to draw him like this, naked in her bed, the sunlight before him, a smile on his face.  
He looks like a greek god, happy, and picturesque.  
So she does.  
He sits still watching her draw him.  
She's gorgeous in the morning light, head bent over sketchpad lip in between her teeth as he draws him, blanket bunched over her waist while the rest of her skin is bare in front of his eyes.  
He wishes they could spend the rest of their lives like this- just the two of them in bed together.  
And in another lifetime maybe they would.  
When she shows him the drawing, he places the sketch pad on the floor, away from them and kisses her, lifting her up to the table. She wraps her legs around him as he thrust into her slowly and bites down on his shoulder as he makes her come.  
Eventually, they make their way out of the room to find everyone grinning. Clarke tucks her head into the crook of his neck, cheeks pink and he presses a kiss to her hair.

* * *

Clarke is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't even realize that Bellamy is awake and looking at her.  
He lets his eyes take her in, the wrinkles on her face, her grey hair, 

When Clarke thinks about all that has happened it hard to believe that she had spent the last sixty-something years with him.  
In all, she had spent about a hundred and ninety years or more being in love with him.  
Many people would consider that a long time but not Clarke.  
Clarke wanted more time.  
She was selfish and greedy when it came to Bellamy.  
She wanted more with him.  
She wants more adventures, more kisses, more sex, more children, more time.  
She just wants more.  
She just wants more with Bellamy.  


Bellamy lifts a trembling hand to stroke her cheek.  
Even after all the years had passed, her hair had turned silver and her hands started to become wrinkling and bony, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.  
His hand made its way to her heart, feeling it beat under his fingertips.  
It’s slower, but the beat of it is still one of his favorite sounds.  
“It’s time.”  
It's a statement, not a question.  
“I wish we had more time.”  
“Princess, I could spend eons with you and it still wouldn't be enough.”  
She laughs weakly as she moves closer to kiss him, her lips pressing a kiss to his jaw before she kisses his lips. He lets his hand run through her grey hair.  
When he pulls away from her, her finger press against his freckles.  
“I never did finish counting how many you have.”  
“In another lifetime.”  
Clarke presses another kiss to his lips and when she pulls away she closes her eyes, their noses touching.  
"I like that, in another lifetime."  
‘What do you think?”  
He grabs her hands and intertwines their fingers and presses a kiss to her left hand, her wedding ring cold against his ring.  
“I don't know. But I do know that we will always be together.”  
“Bellamy. I want you to know. That it's been you. In this lifetime and the next and everyone that comes after that.”  
He kisses her again, this time more passionately the way he had done back when they're younger like he couldn't wait to get her into bed.  
The fact that he kisses this way, years later, when her hair is grey fills her with so much happiness.  
“I love you, Bellamy Blake.”  
He squeezes her hand and she moves closer to him, legs intertwined, their faces a millimeter away.  
“Together?”  
“Together.”  


She smiles, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
Her heart is slowing down and Bellamy's heart is doing the same.  
She can feel her eyes start to close, the stars on his face the last thing she sees.  
Bellamy's eyes are closing but he tries to keep them open, he wants her blue eyes to be the last thing he sees.

* * *

Madi wipes away the tear and wraps an arm around her sister, Athena. On the other side of her, are her other siblings- Augustus, Aurora, and Diana, all crying.  
Augustus is holding a sobbing Diana, one hand on his son's head, the young boy wrapped around his leg. He had refused to leave his father's side.  
Jordan is behind her, his hands on her shoulder.  
"Do we know how they died?"  
Their cousin, Luke shakes his head.  
"Their hearts just stopped. Old age."  
Aurora lets out a soft laugh.  
"Leave it to mom and dad to take together and till death do we part literally."  
Luke shakes his head, a sad smile on his face.  
"My dad used to say that once the head stops telling the heart to beat, it's over."  



End file.
